You, in my bed!
by BlackColors
Summary: Hibari ne pensait pas qu'un jour il serait si intéressé par cet herbivore argenté... Même plus que ça. Dernier chapitre!  1859 ou 5918, j'en sais rien, à vous de juger...
1. Chapter 1: Briser

C'est ma première fiction *tremble légèrement* xD J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai préféré commencer avec un peu d'action et j'ai prévu de faire quelques chapitres de plus ^^ Elle peut paraître un peu courte, j'en suis désolée mais la suite est prévue!

**Couple:** Hibari/ Gokudera (1859) Oui je sais, on ne dirais pas trop au début, mais patience!

**Genre:** Variant de l'action à l'humour, à l'amour plus tard et... Et puis vous verrez xD

Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise! (Ah et je passe de la tête d'Hibari à celle de Gokudera au moment où du text est en format "centré")

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Briser<strong>

Il pleut.

Fait rare au Japon, aujourd'hui, le temps était à la grisaille depuis que l'aurore avait pointé le bout de son nez. Au départ, Hibari était resté pensif et admirateur face aux épais nuages qui s'étaient accumulés dans le ciel, donnant l'impression qu'on avait laissé tombé un grand drap sur la ville.

Seulement, le temps s'était dégradé et les beaux nuages avaient laissé place à la pluie.

Il n'aimait pas la pluie, et restait planté face à la fenêtre de ce grand manoir, une pensée pour les deux herbivores qui étaient partis en mission en Italie il y a maintenant deux jours.

En effet, le Boss leur avait confié une mission de négociations dans le Sud de l'Italie… Mission, qui, avec le tempérament explosif des deux protagonistes, devait déjà être pliée à l'heure qu'il était.

Un sourire se dessina soudain sur ses lèvres.

_N'empêche qu'il aurait bien aimé voir comment se débrouillait Gokudera avec Lambo…_

Ah qu'il faisait chaud !

Gokudera, la main cachant le soleil qui l'éblouissait, ne pouvais s'empêcher de s'imaginer dans un bon bain d'eau froide, une cigarette dans la main. Qu'est ce qu'il en rêvait !

Mais à la place de cela, il trainait cet idiot de bovin dans toute la ville de Rome, et il suait à grosses goutes. Les négociations avec la famille italienne avaient étés rapides, le boss avait été très coopératif. C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite ! Néanmoins, il n'avait pas prévu que cela irait si vite, et ils avaient par conséquent beaucoup de temps devant eux avant de rejoindre l'aéroport.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudain devant une petite cafétéria, et décida qu'une pause cocktail était bien méritée. Lambo n'avait pas bronché et l'avait suivit à l'intérieur. C'était une belle cafétéria aménagée avec des banquettes recouvertes de cuir noir, des tables en ébène, des murs peints dans des tons gris et un lustre énorme en cristal était suspendu au plafond : La grande classe à l'Italienne en somme.

Les deux hommes s'asseyèrent à une table, Lambo commanda un café, et l'argenté décida de se contenter d'un cocktail de fruits de saison.

Pendant que le gardien de la foudre dégustait son café, l'argenté se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir :

- Puis- je emprunter votre combiné ?

Le serveur hocha la tète, et Gokudera composa alors le numéro de son cher Juudaime :

- Juudaime, Gokudera à l'appareil. La mission s'est bien déroulée, et comme prévu nous devrions être de retour vers 4 heures du matin passées.

- Parfais Gokudera-kun je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Répondis Tsuna, enjoué.

Gokudera ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à ce compliment quant il vit une fumée épaisse se former autour du gardien de la foudre.

_Non pas maintenant !_

A sa plus grande horreur, le fier et grand Lambo adulte s'était métamorphosé en… un gamin chouineur avec un filet de morve dépassant du nez. En voyant l'épaisse tignasse afro, l'argenté baissa le combiné qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Allo Gokudera ? Demanda Tsuna, encore au bout du fil.

L'argenté, bouche bée, recolla le téléphone à son oreille:

-Je crois qu'on va avoir quelques problèmes…

Il raccrocha sans tarder, en pensant avant tout à ce qui allait se passer dans l'immédiat, ne prêtant pas attention à la réaction du pauvre Tsuna qui n'avait rien dû comprendre.

Lambo tourna soudain la tète vers lui :

- GOUAHAHA Bakadera ! Hurla-t-il. Joue avec Lambo-san !

Sur ces mots et avant que Gokudera ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Lambo sortit une de ses fameuses grenades roses, et la dégoupilla devant l'air horrifié de son partenaire.

La détonation fit heureusement plus de bruit que de dégâts, et lorsque la fumée s'était dissipée, Gokudera cherchait déjà ce stupide bovin des yeux, en pensant aux horribles choses qu'il allait lui faire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux sentences longtemps, car un craquement sourd se fit entendre. Levant les yeux au plafond, Gokudera écarquilla les yeux, et pu simplement regarder l'énorme lustre de cristal se décrocher et s'écraser dans un fracas infernal sur le sol... encore une fois sans rien pouvoir faire.

Les quelques personnes qui étaient là regardairent d'abord le sol, puis toutes tournèrent leur têtes à l'unisson vers le gamin bovin. Celui-ci, intimidé par tous ces regards tournés vers lui mis son index dans la bouche avant de courir se réfugier derrière Gokudera.

Maintenant, c'est _Gokudera_ qu'ils regardaient.

Le barman laissa tomber le verre qu'il essuyait, stupéfait, et referma la bouche qu'il tenait grande ouverte depuis 30 secondes.

A ce moment, l'argenté éprouvait trois envies :

1) Prendre ses jambes à son cou et sortir le plus vite possible de cette cafétéria, filer à l'anglaise.

2) Etrangler cette vachette morveuse stupide.

3) Faire exploser toute la cafétéria et profiter du chaos pour s'enfuir.

Néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que le barman l'avait déjà saisi par le col en le soulevant du sol de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une fureur démesurable, ce qui était facilement compréhensible vu l'était déplorable dans lequel se trouvait le lustre en cristal.

-Eh gamin… Il est à toi ce gosse ?

Gokudera restait muet. Il aurait aimé dire à ce grand dadet à qui il avait affaire, mais si les invités apprenaient que deux mafieux Vongolas se trouvaient juste là, non seulement leur couverture était grillée, mais en plus il y avait risque de panique générale.

De plus, il trouvait la question du barman inutile, vu le comportement du gamin Bovino. Celui-ci était toujours aggrippé au pantalon de l'argenté, prenant un air innocent.

_La journée va être longue._

* * *

><p>Voilà! Fin du premier chapitre! En espérant que vous ayez aimé :3 N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, me faire part de vos commentaires divers et variés, ça fais toujours plaisir!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Négocier

Voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'y ai mis un peu plus d'action, en espérant vous faire palpiter d'avantage héhé *sourire sadique* pauvre petit Gokudera...

Eh oui, le langage familier fait bien partie de cette fanfic' xD (Rhooo...)

**Couple:** Toujours le même, Hibari/ Gokudera (1859) (Pour l'instant je le rappelle, ils ne sont pas réunis, mais ça va venir ^^)

**Note: **Je ne l'avais pas précisé dans le chapitre 1,et même si je pense que c'est inutile de le dire, je vais quand même le faire:

**Ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano-sensei! (Mon Dieu quoi. xD) **et pas à moi - (What a pity!)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

Gokudera était toujours suspendu en l'air.

Devant son aveu muet, le barman avais prit un air renfrogné, fronçant les sourcils et se mordant la lèvre inférieure de colère.

Les spectateurs muets s'éclipsèrent de la scène, laissant les trois personnages seuls.

Le barman ne toujours bougeait pas, impassible. Quant à Lambo, il était toujours accroché à la jambe de Gokudera, toujours avec ce même air faussement innocent.

Un peu mal à l'aise, l'argenté remua, tenta de se dégager de la prise du gérant du bar. Cette manœuvre lui paraissait légèrement périlleuse : en effet, Gokudera avait face à lui une véritable armoire à glace : 140 kilos et deux mètres de muscles, le tout serré dans un costume de barman trois fois trop petit… Les boutons de sa chemise paraissaient prêts à sauter à chaque fois qu'il inspirait. Il avait les cheveux blonds coupés courts, et une barbe de 3 jours ornée d'un fière moustache… Devant son mutisme, Gokudera ne tenait plus et décida d'argumenter :

- Mais lâches moi merde ! (Enfin, "argumenter" à SA manière !)

- J'en déduis que ce gamin est à toi ? Interrogea le barman, arquant un sourcil.

-Evidemment, qu'il est à moi ! Répondis le gardien de la tempète d'un ton plaintif.

Soudain, une voix rauque s'éleva dans son dos :

- C'est quoi ce bor-

Mais la voix s'arrêta là. Elle appartenait à un l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la cafétéria. Il était grand, un peu épais et arborait un costume noir, et ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière par un épaisse couche de gel.

Il s'avança, ôta ses lunettes de soleil et lança à son compatriote, un cigare vissé entre les dents :

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Cet enculé vient d'exploser le lustre ! Vociféra le barman.

L'homme en question s'approcha de Gokudera et lui lança un regard foudroyant, commandant à son employé de lâcher prise.

_Enfin Gokudera touchait le sol ! En revanche il n'était pas sur d'avoir atteint le fond._

Gokudera baissa les yeux, comme un gamin que sa mère était en train de gronder. Pour l'instant, faire profil bas était la seule solution. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas ses chers bâtons de dynamite sur lui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre : lancer une offensive était donc à ce stade purement suicidaire.

L'homme en face de lui tira une bouffée de sa cigarette :

- J'espère que tu es au courant que tu vas devoir me rembourser ?

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Répondit Gokudera du tac au tac.

Sur cette réponse apparemment inattendue, les deux hommes en face de lui éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Sur ce, l'homme au cigare passa une main sur l'épaule de l'argenté, lui faisant signe de l'accompagner. Il était encore plus hilare lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme tenter de se dégager de l'étreinte de Lambo, en vain.

A vrai dire, Gokudera ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait. Il n'avait pas d'argent, et ne pouvais pas se permettre de demander à son Juudaime d'envoyer le remboursement. Non, c'était lui suel le responsable de la situation, lui seul qui n'avait pas su gérer Lambo (bien qu'il n'eut pas prévu que celui-ci se transforme inopinément en la vachette inutile qu'il était enfant…): par conséquent il devait régler ses problèmes lui-même. Cependant, il avait un avion à prendre et ne pouvais pas se permettre de le rater.

Hibari regarda la grande horloge suspendue au mur. 18h18. En Italie l'heure devait tourner autour de 10h.

Mais pourquoi repensait-il sans cesse aux herbivores en mission ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose était en train de mauvais était en train de se passer. Il secoua la tète pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit, faisant s'envoler Hibird qui était niché sur sa tète. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Le gardien de la tempête était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il était à présent dans ce qui semblait être un bureau.

Vu les décorations, son propriétaire (l'homme au cigare en l'occurrence), devait être assez fortuné : Des peintures étaient accrochées aux murs, et au milieu de cette spacieuse pièce trônait un grand bureau en ébène noir. _S'il était aussi friqué, pourquoi s'entêtait-il à vouloir lui soutirer de l'argent pour rembourser ce foutu lustre ? Ce type pouvait s'en payer au moins dix !_ Mais ce qui le rendait fou c'était surtout le comportement de cet homme: il n'arrêtait pas de se tripoter l'index, et il arborait maintenant un sourire carnassier.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, tu le conçois n'est-ce pas ?

Ce jeu des paroles implicites que menait son interlocuteur commençait sérieusement à devenir énervant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux merde ? S'emporta le jeune homme.

Gokudera enfonça les mains dans ses poches, et rentra la tète dans les épaules. Il sentit soudain un bâton de dynamite entre ses doigts.

_Bingo ! Je vais peut- être pouvoir faire quelque chose en fin de compte. _

Il afficha un mince sourire, mais qui ne resta pas longtemps sur ses lèvres.

En une fraction de seconde, l'homme s'était positionné derrière lui, et lui faisait une clé de bras. Le sourire de l'argenté se transforma en un rictus de douleur, et à ce moment là son cerveau s'était mis à bouillir:

_Putain mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ? _

Il sentait qu'il était en nette position de faiblesse et que la discussion n'était plus à la négociation mais à la force (si je puis m'exprimer ainsi). Dans le feu de l'action, le gardien de la tempête avait lâché son bâton de dynamite qui avait roulé à ses pieds. _Il devait à tout prix le récupérer et mettre une bonne raclée à cette espèce de fou furieux._ Il s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque son agresseur le plaqua face au mur violement, laissant s'échapper de la bouche du jeune gardien un gémissement de douleur. Il pesta encore plus quand il sentit une goutte de sang couler de son nez, qui avait heurté le mur de plein fouet.

* * *

><p>And this is the end! ^^ En espérant toujours que ça vous a plût. Et n'oubliez pas: Reviewez, ça fait toujours plaisir ;3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Riposter

Ciaossu! xD Bon voici le troisième chapitre (certes un peu plus court ^^) et j'ai encore pleins d'idées qui fourmillent dans la tête...

Note: Il y a très peu de dialogues, j'espère que ça n'est pas trop un point faible... Je vais tenter d'y remédier pour le prochain chapitre :p

Couple: Hibari/ Gokudera (1859)

* * *

><p><em>Il pesta encore plus quand il sentit une goutte de sang couler de son nez, qui avait heurté le mur de plein fouet.<em>

Quant à Lambo, il était encore et toujours accroché à sa jambe, la morve lui dégoulinant du nez.

_Décidément cette vachette était vraiment irrécupérable !_

Profitant de la surprise de sa victime, le gros homme au cigare en profita pour exprimer ouvertement ce qu'il avait en tête dès le départ, et plongea sa main dans le pantalon de Gokudera.

Le sang du jeune gardien ne fit qu'un tour et sa riposte ne tarda pas à venir :

Il jeta violement sa tète en arrière, percutant le nez du pervers, et lui écrasa littéralement le pied. Cette manœuvre fut efficace : il recula net, tenant son nez endoloris, et lâchant le cigare qu'il tenait entre ses dents en poussant un grognement sauvage.

Le gardien de la tempête plongea au sol, récupéra le cigare encore allumé et sa dynamite, et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Reprenant ses esprits, le gérant se lança à sa poursuite en hurlant des insanités en italien. Mais à peine avait- il franchit la porte qu'il s'arrêta net :

Gokudera se tenait devant lui, et venait d'allumer la dynamite qu'il avait entre les mains avec le cigare. Devant son adversaire pétrifié, l'argenté lança un rire bref et balança la dynamite fumante avant de sortir en courant.

La détonation ne fut pas très impressionnante, mais il était sûr que la cafétéria subirait quelques dégâts, lui permettant de prendre la fuite sans être suivi.

Ayant repris une vitesse de marche normale, il se dit qu'il en avait eu assez pour son compte, et fit une moue dégoutée en pensant à ce à quoi il avait échappé.

Cherchant dans sa poche, il trouva avec bonheur un paquet de cigarettes, en tira une qu'il coinça entre ses dents, l'alluma et se délecta de l'épaisse fumée qui s'en dégageait.

_L'heure tournait et bientôt il prendrait son envol, direction: le Japon!_

Il était pressé de retrouver son cher Juudaime, et de ne plus avoir à supporter le bovin toute la journée.

_Tiens, en parlant du bovin, où diable était-il passé ?_

Se retournant, Gokudera se rendit compte que Lambo ne l'avait pas suivit. Dans la précipitation, il l'avait complètement oublié!

_Tsh !_

Pestant, il tourna les talons et refit le chemin qu'il venait de faire d'un pas hâtif.

...

La porte de la chambre s'était ouverte avant qu'Hibari ne puisse en saisir la poignée.

Il soupira. Mukuro avait fait irruption dans la pièce, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Se retournant vers lui, il lui lança :

- Mais quelle tête nous fais-tu là ? Suivi du petit rire qui lui était propre. Ku fu fu… Serais-tu inquiet quant au coup de fil que Tsunayoshi-san a reçu ?

- De quoi parles- tu ? Répondit Hibari, sans sourciller.

Mukuro ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand Tsuna fit à son tour son apparition dans la pièce :

- Ah ! C'est terrible ! Gokudera vient de m'appeler, et il a l'air d'avoir des problèmes ! Fit Tsuna, tournant en rond, l'air soucieux.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

- Vu la tête que tu fais tu en as l'air moins sûr… fu fuu…

Hibari plaqua la paume de sa main contre son visage, soupirant. La présence de cet ananas-herbivore ambulant le mettait en rogne plus que tout. De plus, il était certain que Tsuna s'inquiétait pour rien, son bras droit pouvant très bien se sortir d'une mauvaise situation tout seul. Du moins il _l'espérait_.

_Il l'espérait ?_

_Depuis quand se souciait-il de cet herbivore argenté ?_

Le rire sinistre de Mukuro le sorti de sa torpeur. L'illusionniste prit aussitôt la porte, sentant qu'il avait assez taquiné Hibari pour aujourd'hui.

Hibari se lança à sa poursuite, attrapant ses tonfas et se jura de lui refaire le portrait.

Tsuna, lui, resta planté là, en se demandant si c'était lui-même ou ces deux-là qui avaient une case en moins.

...

Mukuro avait pris un peu d'avance et dévalait les escaliers en ricanant. Une fois en bas, il explosa de rire, traversa la pièce en se retournant pour narguer son poursuivant.

Faisant un pas en arrière, il ne vit pas l'obstacle derrière lui, et trébucha sur une table basse avant de se ramasser lamentablement au sol en poussant un cri étouffé.

Il eu à peine le temps de se relever qu'Hibari lui asséna un violent coup de tonfa sur le haut du crâne, affichant un visage toujours impassible.

... Et Mukuro retomba lamentablement par terre, K.O.: Il était étendu de tout son long sur le dos, les bras écartés et le visage tombant sur le côté, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Sa vengeance accomplie, Hibari tourna les talons, et croisa Tsuna qui redescendait, un air désespéré au visage.

_Décidément ces deux là n'avaient pas fini de se battre… _Pensait le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

Au même moment le téléphone retentit, et Tsuna se précipita pour décrocher. La conversation télephonique ne s'éternisa pas, et Tsuna hochait la tête en répondant à son locuteur de temps en temps, prenant des notes en même temps avec une moue boudeuse.

Raccrochant le téléphone, il observa d'un air encore plus désespéré Hibari qui s'était retourné :

- Réunion avec les Varia, demain, 20H.

_Comme si j'avais besoin de la visite de ces fauteurs de trouble maintenant !_

En effet, depuis maintenant deux jours, Tsuna n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil : Entre la montagne de papier qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau et les réunions qu'il menait maintenant de plus en plus souvent, il commençait vraiment à saturer. Si il avait su que le « boulot » de 10ème parrain de la famille Vongola était si éreintant… _Enfin de toutes façons il n'aurait rien pu faire contre son destin avec Reborn dans les pieds._

Parfois il repensait, nostalgique, à la petite vie tranquille qu'il menait avant que l'arcobaleno ne débarque dans sa vie, y mettant de l'ordre à sa manière...

* * *

><p>The End! Mais ce n'est pas la fin de tout xD juste du chapitre... Et je ne cesserais de le répeter mais... merci de laisser vos impressions! ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 :)

Vu le peu de nombre de reviews que j'ai, je vais encore poster un chapitre après ça, et je m'arrêterais :/ (Mais je vais au moins finir l'histoire)

**Couple:** 1859 (Hibari/Gokudera)

**Remerciements:** Un grand merci à ma revieweuse Destination Darkness, et à ceux qui on mit ma fiction en alerte/favoris: Nympha-san, Khamoon, Baka Inori et Destination Darkness :D

**Note à Destination Darkness:** Cela se passe après l'arc Byakuran, à la fin du manga.

**Note:** Désolé si il y a quelques incohérences et si les personnages sont "OOC" :O

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4:<span>

...

Hibari s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre, soupirant. Lui non plus n'avait réellement pas envie de refaire face à cette bande de bras cassés de Varia. Néanmoins les réunions de ce type faisaient parti du quotidien, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, ferma les yeux et s'endormi paisiblement. Mais quelques heures plus tard, un bruit à peine audible le tira des bras de Morphée. Constatant avec étonnement qu'il s'était endormi pendant près de six heures, il se frotta les yeux et bondit sur le sol, décidé à aller voir d'où provenait le bruit.

A pas feutrés, il sorti de sa chambre, descendit sans bruit les escaliers, et se plaqua au mur proche de la porte de l'entrée entrouverte dont venait apparemment le bruit. Il était prêt à assommer l'intrus quand…

-Eh calme-toi !

Non, ce n'était point un cambrioleur suicidaire qui avait décidé d'accomplir ses méfaits dans le manoir qui était entré, mais bien le gardien de la tempête. Celui- ci tenait un Lambo endormi dans ses bras, et était trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie battante.

Hibari avait baissé ses tonfas, et observait Hayato avec soulagement. Il était heureux de le voir en un seul morceau, et accompagné de Lambo. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Hayato le stoppa :

- Je suppose que tu es étonné de voir Lambo sous cette forme ?

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre les explications. Se renfrogna Hibari, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Si ce n'est pas ça, alors qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda Hayato, essayant de se rattraper.

Hibari laissa la question se perdre dans le vide et ses yeux se poser sur le corps encore humide de son interlocuteur. Sa chemise était collée à sa peau et était devenue presque transparente à cause de la pluie. Il avait vraiment un beau corps…

Hibari se gifla mentalement.

_Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive ? _

Il essaya de trouver une réponse à cette question, en vain. Il savait juste que depuis qu'Hayato était parti en mission, il sentait au manoir comme un vide, mais il n'osait se l'avouer.

« Un vide ».

Peut-être que sans le savoir, il ne se sentait bien que lorsqu'il entendait les explosions des dynamites du gardien… Peut-être que de l'entendre se quereller avec Yamamoto et Ryohei mettait de l'ambiance dans cette grande bâtisse et le rendait heureux… Peut-être que, tout simplement, Hayato lui avait….

_Manqué ?_

Il secoua la tête, et comme un automate il se dirigea vers les escaliers et en monta les marches quatre à quatre, rejoignit sa chambre et en claqua la porte.

Il plaqua son visage dans la paume de sa main, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il sentait son corps secoué de quelques frissons, et siffla doucement entre ses dents serrées :

_Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. _

_..._

De son côté, Gokudera avait vu l'expression d'Hibari changer, et l'avait regardé rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage en courant sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_Je me demande ce qu'il avait voulu me dire…_

Soudain une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Se redressant d'un coup, il abandonna Lambo au sol, traversa le hall de l'entrée en courant. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, s'arrêta quelques secondes et ouvrit doucement la porte sans faire de bruit.

Un large sourire illumina son visage.

Tsuna était à moitié affalé sur son bureau, la tète y reposant sur le côté, et un stylo à entre les doigts. Il avait commencé à remplir de la paperasse, mais en s'endormant, la main qui tenait le stylo avait du dériver, décrivant un large trait d'encre sur tout le bas de la feuille. Il avait une expression adorable, et semblait dormir paisiblement.

Dormir sur le bureau devait néanmoins être inconfortable, et Hayato décida de le ramener dans sa chambre.

Il souleva sans trop de difficulté le corps frêle de son boss, lequel n'était pas très lourd. Il soutenait le dos de l'endormi avec la main gauche, tandis qu'il plaçait son bras droit sous ses genoux, et laissait sa tète de plaquée contre sa poitrine.

Il monta les escaliers, poussa la porte de la chambre de Tsuna avec son pied, et déposa le corps sur le lit. Il caressa le front du châtain affectueusement et sorti de la pièce, rabattant doucement la porte.

Puis, il redescendit s'occuper de Lambo, lequel était toujours endormi sur le sol.

_Décidément cette vachette lui avait causé bien des soucis… _

Il avait surtout eu peur lorsqu'il avait cru le jeune bovin perdu dans Rome. Heureusement, en refaisant le chemin inverse, il l'avait vite retrouvé, la langue collée sur la vitrine d'un magasin de sucreries. Il n'avait réussi à l'en décoller que lorsqu'il lui avait promis « un tas de bonbons » à l'arrivée au manoir.

_C'est fou ce qu'il est naïf !_ Ricana intérieurement le gardien de la tempête en raccompagnant Lambo dans sa chambre.

Mais quelque chose lui revint en tête soudainement : Il avait beau y penser, il ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction d'Hibari...

- Kufufu…

Gokudera se retourna en entendant ce rire, caractéristique de mauvais augures, pour faire face à Mukuro… Il retint tout de même un rire en voyant la tête de l'ananas entourée d'un bandage.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Avança l'illusionniste d'un ton mielleux.

-Tu arrives toujours aux bons moments. Lança Gokudera, ironique. Merci de t'inquiéter, mais tout va bien.

Enfin… Si, quelque chose n'allait pas : Mis à part la réaction étrange d'Hibari, c'est le sourire idiot de cet ananas qui inquiétait Hayato. Il avait le pressentiment que l'illusionniste préparait quelque chose de mauvais, sans trop savoir quoi…

A cette réponse, la brume fit volte face, et disparu dans la pièce sombre (les lumières sont toujours éteintes) dans un rire sinistre.

_Et d'ailleurs, qui avait bien pu le blesser au crâne ?_

La réponse ne tarda pas à traverser l'esprit de la tempête : ça ne pouvait être qu'Hibari. Les deux sont toujours en train de se provoquer, et lorsqu'ils en viennent aux mains (systématiquement) il y a toujours quelqu'un de blessé !

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, Hayato se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il n'eut pas eu le temps de se retourner qu' Hibari lui tomba dessus. Dans sa chute, les deux corps déséquilibrés ouvrirent la porte de la chambre et s'étalèrent sur le sol.

Hayato écarquilla les yeux et pris la même couleur qu'une tomate sans le vouloir : Hibari était juste au dessus de lui et le fixait de ses yeux profonds, s'approchant doucement de son visage.

L'argenté senti une goutte de sueur dévaler sa nuque, et il entrouvrit les lèvres :

-Hibari, je…-

Mais Hibari plaça sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

Hayato senti que quelque chose clochait, et son cerveau tourna à plein régime pendant une fraction de seconde, essayant de déterminer _quoi_.

Le nuage avait les yeux vides de toute expression et les joues un peu rouges. De plus, agir comme ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas !

_Il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son état normal…_

Mais les réflexions s'arrêtèrent là : le gardien du nuage enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Hayato, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens et s'envoler ses pensées. Son souffle était chaud, et son étreinte devint plus forte.

Hayato ouvrit grand les yeux.

_Son souffle ! Il sentait l'alcool !_

Soudain quelqu'un apparu sur le pas de la porte :

-Kufufu… On s'amuse bien ? S'amusa l'ananas, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Gokudera, toujours aux prises avec Hibari, serrait la mâchoire. Il était évidant que cet idiot d'illusionniste avait voulu se venger d'Hibari du coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête. Cependant, l'idée de rendre Hibari ivre était un peu tirée par les cheveux… Il repoussa Hibari, et se releva d'un coup, attrapant le fauteur de troubles par le col avant qu'il ne s'enfuie.

- Idiot ! Pourquoi tu l'as rendu ivre? S'emporta-t-il à voix basse pour éviter de réveiller Tsuna qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté.

En temps normal, Hayato aurait littéralement déclaré la guerre à cet imbécile d'ananas ambulant. Ce qui l'empêchait de sortir ses dynamites était le fait que son boss dormait dans la chambre d'à côté : le châtain avait bien trop besoin de sommeil pour être réveillé par des explosions de dynamites (et ce n'est pas Tsuna qui dira le contraire!).

Mukuro ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque les deux furent déséquilibrés :

Hibari, encore conscient, avait rasé le sol avec sa jambe, percutant celles des gardiens de la tempête et du brouillard, les faisant tomber à la renverse dans un grand fracas.

Satisfait de son croche-pied, il se jeta sur l'illusionniste, le plaquant au sol et l'entourant de ses membres pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas :

- Hayato… Murmura tendrement Hibari en fixant Mukuro.

-Ma parole, il me prend pour quelqu'un d'autre ? S'exclama Mukuro, l'air apeuré.

Voyant la scène, Gokudera éclata d'un rire franc, et dû s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber tant il riait. Voilà qu'Hibari se trompait de personne ! Mukuro avait cru se venger, mais il n'avait pas du prévoir que son plan se retournerait contre lui.

-Gokudera NE PARS PAAAAAAAAS! Hurla Mukuro.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre! Bien entendu, vos commentaires seront toujours les bienvenus... :3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:

Je pense que ce sera le dernier chapitre :)

**Pairing:** 1859 ou 5918 j'en sais trop rien xD

**J'avoue que...:** KHR ne m'appartient pas!

**Thanks to...:** Destination Darkness pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir :D

* * *

><p><em>Voyant la scène, Gokudera éclata d'un rire franc, et dû s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber tant il riait. Voilà qu'Hibari se trompait de personne ! Mukuro avait cru se venger, mais il n'avait pas du prévoir que son plan se retournerait contre lui.<em>

_-Gokudera NE PARS PAAAAAAAAS! Hurla Mukuro._

Gokudera riait encore.

Seulement, il riait plus pour dissimuler sa gène et son incrédulité qu'autre chose… D'abord, pourquoi Hibari et lui s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans une telle position ? Même en admettant que l'alcool l'avait un peu mis dans tous ses états, il avait du mal à expliquer le comportement de son homologue du nuage. Mis à part ça, c'était surtout son propre comportement qu'il avait du mal à expliquer : Il n'avait pas bronché et avait presque laissé Hibari faire. C'était comme s'il avait été possédé…

Il secoua la tête : Il avait beau cogiter, rien de tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver n'avait d'explication rationnelle. Peut-être devenait-il fou ?

Il laissa s'échapper un rire bref et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en espérant qu'une bonne douche le remettrait dans son état normal.

Pantelant et tremblant encore, Mukuro tentait de remettre sa chemise en place. Il avait eu un mal de chien à se dégager de l'étreinte de son assaillant et à sortir de la pièce. Cela arrivait rarement, mais pour une fois le sourire machiavélique de Mukuro s'était fait la malle : Il s'était fait avoir par son propre jeu, merde !

Pourtant, droguer Hibari semblait être l'idéale vengeance… Surtout qu'il avait prévu de profiter de son état d'ébriété pour…

...

… pour lui mettre du rouge aux lèvres et du fard aux paupières pardi! (Qu'est-ce-que vous vous imaginiez ?)

En effet, voir l'expression incrédule que le gardien du nuage aurait affichée en se voyant maquillé de la sorte aurait tout simplement été hilarant, et Mukuro aurait ainsi eu droit à une belle vengeance… Ses plans avaient juste changés lorsqu'il était rentré dans la chambre et avait vu les deux gardiens étendus au sol : néanmoins la vision avait été si amusante qu'il avait soudain senti sa vengeance accomplie.

Réajustant sa cravate, il fit une moue boudeuse : Malheureusement il n'avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation.

Debout devant la porte de la chambre d'Hibari, Gokudera s'était soudain trouvé idiot. Il se demandait encore ce qui avait pu le pousser à s'y diriger après être sorti de la salle d'eau.

Peut-être qu'il avait juste envie de savoir si Mukuro avait survécu…?

Il leva le bras, le revers de la main face à la porte. Il allait frapper quand, n'y tenant plus, il ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer.

Aussitôt rentré, il écarquilla les yeux : Le gardien du nuage était là, allongé à même le sol et arborait une expression totalement détendue. Les joues encore rosies par l'excès d'alcool, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, enveloppé dans les bras de Morphée. Ce visage, cet air totalement inoffensif qu'il avait si peu l'habitude de voir était absolument...

Coupant court à ses pensées dérivantes, Gokudera s'adossa contre le mur, observant le bel endormi. Hibari Kyoya sans son habituel air méprisant, c'était comme une accalmie durant la tempête : ça n'arrivait pas souvent, et il fallait en profiter.

Le bruit qui réveilla Gokudera plus tard était celui qu'il aimait le moins entendre.

Enfin c'était plus un cri qu'un bruit… Et plus un beuglement d'un cri… Il appartient à une certaine personne qui a la superbe faculté d'irriter tout ce qui l'entoure dans un rayon de cent mètres. Cette même personne faisait partie d'un groupe de gens tout aussi agaçants.

Vous y êtes ?

«- Squalo...» Grinça le gardien de la tempête entre ses dents, se remettant à peine du réveil bruyant qu'il venait d'endurer. Se relevant douloureusement à cause de la position qu'il avait gardé une bonne partie de la nuit –les bras croisés et adossé contre le mur, il avait glissé petit à petit en s'endormant pour se retrouver affalé au sol-, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui : Hibari était toujours endormi, ce qui n'était pas étonnant après une cuite pareille.

Il remit rapidement ses idées en ordre et se précipita hors de la chambre, dévalant les escaliers en provenance du beuglement monstrueux qui l'avait réveillé.

« -Mais vous aviez prévu le rendez-vous à 20H ! Pourquoi venir 3 heures plus tôt ? Interrogea le châtain, indigné.

- Si j'ai envie de ramener mon cul trois heures avant, alors je ramènes mon cul trois heures avant, déchet. Grogna Xanxus sans même regarder son interlocuteur.

- Shishi le boss s'est ramené à une réunion chez les paysans Vongola, j'ai encore du mal à y croire… » Murmura une tête blonde à un autre coiffé d'un chapeau en forme de grenouille.

Tsuna posa sa main sur son front et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : Les invités étaient indubitablement en avance, et il n'était pas du tout prêt à les accueillir. De ce fait, il s'attendait à tout moment à voir la Varia abattre un mur ou briser une vitre, mécontente de cet accueil. Suite à cela, ses gardiens allaient pointer le bout de leur nez, et il s'ensuivrait une bataille féroce entre les deux familles qui finirait par réduire le manoir et toute la végétation alentour à l'état de cendres. Puis ce sera encore au Boss –donc à lui- de payer les dégâts : Le montant des dégâts sera tellement astronomique que tous les chiffres ne rentreront même plus dans la case prévue sur le chèque ! Ruiné, il finira donc sa vie SDF, vivant comme un pestiféré dans la rue, essuyant les regards dépités des gens! ARGH ! Ce serait la fin !

Tsuna sortit de ses pensées lugubres lorsqu'il vit un certain gardien aux cheveux argentés faire son apparition dans la pièce :

_« C'est la fin ! Ma vie est finie ! »_ Hurla intérieurement Tsuna, un air horrifié sur le visage.

Un second gardien aux cheveux noirs corbeau entra à son tour dans son champ de vision, ce qui acheva Tsuna moralement qui s'était mis à penser à la façon la plus rapide de se suicider: Connaissant le tempérament explosif de ces deux gardiens, la rencontre avec les Varia allait être un fiasco (comme à l'accoutumée)!

« - Juudaime ! Appela Gokudera en secouant légèrement son boss pour qu'il revienne à la réalité.

- Un problème…? » Grogna Hibari en se massant les yeux avec son pouce et son index, encore grogis.

Tsuna tomba presque dans les bras de son Gardien de la tempête, éprouvé moralement et physiquement. Avec la nuit qu'il avait passé, il avait atteint ses limites: bien qu'il s'était réveillé dans son lit, il avait vite repris le chemin de son bureau et de la paperasse qui l'y attendait sagement... L'appel du devoir était sans doute plus fort que celui du sommeil qui l'accablait.

« - Juudaime, je crois que vous devriez aller vous asseoir un moment. Voulez-vous que j'explose ces…

- Non ! Je t'en prie! Ne fais rien ! » Le coupa Tsuna, suppliant et au bord de la crise de nerfs.

A ces mots, l'italien hocha la tête et fit volte face, croisant Hibari en sortant de la pièce.

Généralement, il avait droit à un regard sombre de la part du nuage, mais il n'en fut rien: Hibari lui avait au contraire presque adressé un micro-sourire.

_« Je rêves moi ? »_ Songea Gokudera tout bas.

Peut-être qu'Hibari ne se rappelait de rien.

Sortant de la pièce, il jeta un coup d'œil aux membres Varia qui avaient entrepris de vider la cave à vin. Mukuro s'était même joint à la partie... C'était une vision affligeante, mais les provoquer semblait être aux yeux de Tsuna une très mauvaise idée. L'argenté sera le poing, mais décida de ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières.

Hibari était toujours au milieu de la grande pièce centrale, le regard perdu dans le vide. La sensation qu'il avait ressentie quand Gokudera l'avait frôlé avait été presque agréable. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé vis-à-vis du gardien de la tempête, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne rentre de mission. A ce moment là, il avait réalisé que le fougueux gardien lui avait presque manqué.

Sortant de ses pensées, il songea qu'il devait peut être aller se rafraichir les idées en prenant l'air. Il se dirigea donc vers la grande baie vitrée d'un pas hâtif, sans prêter attention aux fêtards Varia. Lorsqu'il referma la porte translucide derrière lui, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul sur le balcon : Le gardien aux cheveux argentés avait déjà pris place, les coudes posés sur la rambarde de pierre, le regard perdu au loin. Il fumait encore et toujours une de ses cigarettes.

Remarquant sa présence, l'italien se retourna brusquement.

Une violente bourrasque lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il plissa légèrement les yeux, surpris par le coup de vent. Le col de sa chemise carmine nonchalamment ajustée claquait au vent, et la fumée vaporeuse de sa cigarette s'échappait rapidement, formant de légères volutes blanches.

_Il était simplement beau, même avec cet air débraillé._

Hibari fit un pas rapide dans sa direction et lui arracha sa « sucette à cancer » avant de la balancer sur le carrelage froid et de l'écraser sous sa chaussure. En guise de réponse, il essuya une mine renfrognée de la part du fumeur.

« - Fumer est mauvais pour la santé. Lança-t-il, impassible.

- Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ? »

L'italien fronça les sourcils. Le comportement de son homologue était devenu plus qu'étrange. Mais ce n'était pas le seul : Gokudera se sentait lui-même changé depuis son retour de mission. La haine viscérale qu'il vouait à Hibari depuis leur rencontre semblait s'être atténuée, presque envolée. Même après que celui-ci ai écrasé son rouleau de nicotine par terre, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Machinalement, il chercha son paquet de cigarettes et le sortit de sa poche avec l'idée de remplacer la cigarette gisant à ses pieds par une autre. Effet immédiat : Hibari esquissa un rapide mouvement et lui attrapa le poignet, le forçant à lâcher prise.

Le paquet tomba au sol mais la main resta en place, toujours agrippée à son poignet qu'elle ne voulait visiblement pas lâcher.

A l'intérieur régnait un vrai capharnaüm : Xanxus buvait en raillant des insanités à son second, Squalo beuglait en guise de réponse, Bel taquinait sa grenouille-souffre-douleur qui se laissait sagement faire avec un air dépité, Lévi supportait les plaintes de Lussuria quant à l'absence de Ryohei, et Mukuro cherchait à accomplir une nouvelle vengeance dans son coin.

A l'extérieur c'était tout autre chose, le calme plat :

Les deux gardiens avaient juste laissé leurs lèvres se rencontrer.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou! Comment était-ce? Bien...ou pas? Alors montrez que votre tête n'est pas vide et appuyez sur le bouton juste en dessous, LA:<p>

l

l

l

V


End file.
